


Autumnal Ambush

by pennysparrow



Series: Halloween Content War 2017 [1]
Category: Batgirl (Comics), Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Autumn, Gen, Halloween Content War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 11:36:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12480680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pennysparrow/pseuds/pennysparrow
Summary: Damian was raking leaves until he was attacked from behind. Now he must find which sibling betrayed his trust this time.





	Autumnal Ambush

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the Batfam Halloween Content War on tumblr. Today's prompt was Autumn!

With an enthusiastic bark Titus leapt into the pile of leaves, causing red and gold to scatter across the grass. Damian lunged to regain control of his wayward dog. Only to be knocked off balance and thrown into the leaves himself. Faceplanting into the dry and crackling pile he threw his arms out in an attempt to break his fall which resulted in him catching Titus on the back and pulling the dog back into the pile.

Damian struggled to rise from the mound of dead leaves that he had spent the day carefully compiling as a favor to Pennyworth, the butler not the cat. Maneuvering himself into a sitting position he set to work picking the leaves out of the crevices of his sweatshirt where they collected. Damian glared out at the large lawn towards the manor. Seeing no one, he suspected the culprit of his fall must have taken refuge in the tree line.

Pulling himself out of the leaves Damian stood and brushed the remainders from his jeans. Instructing Titus to join him the dog bounced from the pile and followed Damian as he set off into the trees. Mid-afternoon light filtered through the nearly bear branches and Damian could hear the crunch of feet on fallen leaves from ahead of him. A hint of color caught his eye and Damian whirled, only to see the end of a green scarf disappearing behind a tree.

Damian raced toward it, Titus bounding after him. He rounded the tree and fully expected to see Cass standing there, she was the one most fond of scarves in their family. Instead the space was empty, the distant rustle of leaves the only indicator that anyone had been there in the first place. Damian growled lowly in frustration, scanning the trees.

A laugh that was unmistakably Stephanie sounded from his left and Damian went careening through the woods toward it. But like before, there was nothing and no one there when he got to the source. Furrowing his brows Damian began to get annoyed; ruining his work was one thing, tricking him was another.

Damian let out an annoyed huff. Titus came up and began to nuzzle his side, he reached down to scratch the dog behind his ears. Damian then collected his thoughts, if it was just Brown and Cassandra who were leading him on this goose chase he felt like he might be able to find them quickly. However, he had no clue if his brothers might be involved.

His worst suspicions were confirmed when he was grabbed around the waist from behind and tossed over Dick’s shoulder. He beat his fists against his brother’s back. “Let me go you heathen!” Damian called out, his voice carrying through the still air.

Cass dropped down from the tree above them, a gleeful smirk on her face. “Vocabulary,” she said as she booped Damian on the nose. He growled and increased his attempt to free himself from Dick’s grip. He wiggled furiously to no avail. Finally giving up he went limp, hanging over Dick’s shoulder. Titus walked up and nudged Damian’s hand with his wet nose. He flicked his wrist, causing the dog to back away.

Steph poked her head out from behind one of the trees Damian had intended on searching. Catching sight of his scowl from where he hung in Dick’s grip the blonde doubled over with laughter. “I don’t know what’s better!” she finally got out between breaths. “The look on your face now or when Cass pushed you into the leaves!”

With renewed vigor, Damian once more struggled to free himself. “I don’t think so, Little D,” Dick said with a chuckle. He squeezed Damian tighter as he spun the two of them around in a circle.

“I demand that you release me this instant!” Damian yelled, Titus whining in answer.

“Ok,” Dick said before unceremoniously dumping Damian onto a small leaf pile the girls had constructed.


End file.
